


Calling Out to Me

by tulipsNroses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsNroses/pseuds/tulipsNroses
Summary: "I didn't know!" Chanyeol yelled, gesturing wildly with both of his hands. "How could I have known?""Well, you should have asked." Came Baekhyun's reply, he rolled his eyes at Chanyeol's dramatic reaction."You would have, what? Rolled your eyes and bit my face again?""Well, no, I'd have slapped you and ran away." Baekhyun shrugged, a sly smile appearing on his face."Goodness." Chanyeol rubbed his face."Anyway, it was a good accident. I'm glad you caught me." Baekhyun smiled fondly, to which Chanyeol had no reply but to lean in and peck him on the crown of his head.They both flinched when a far, far away voice they didn't know the source of yelled, "Stockholm Syndrome!"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	1. 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello!
> 
> It is I once again. Lol.
> 
> This is a prompt I had wanted to adopt during the 2019 BAECON festival but alas, I adopted it once the festival was over and here it is lads! 
> 
> To the prompter, ik you said no to using "Hyung" but let's agree that... it's impossible. Especially if you're writing a fanfic about Koreans. 
> 
> Anywho! 
> 
> This is prompt number 1012 for BAECON. Three parts. The last part will -hopefully- be released on the 27th of November! Wish me luck and enjoy reading! 

Bit of a warning, if you're reading this on a phone, kindly mind the part where they're texting, it might be a wee bit confusing due to the alignment and all. Try to view it in desktop mode or something if it's not working properly, that will help! That being said, enjoy part 1! And look forward to the finale on Chanyeol's birthday!

* * *

Everyone settled into their seats, some had notebooks and pens, ready to scribble down whatever they thought would be important for their tests, some were sitting in full attention, and some had their heads on the desk, already halfway into their naps.

“Good morning.” A tall, lean male walked into the room, his glasses barely hanging onto his face, he looked like he was in his mid-forties, some white strings of hair already falling along with his dark ones, proving his age and experience, he had tanned skin and his arms were filled with papers and files, so much so that they threatened to fall any second.

The hall buzzed with the students returning the greeting in a murmur, they weren’t in school anymore, and thus, didn’t have to stand up, but they still straightened up, adjusting their seats for yet another interesting lecture.

“Today, I’d like to deviate a little from our original plan,” The man began, thick, deep voice resonating within the room, catching the interest and attention of everyone sitting in front of him, “Today, we are going to take a brief look on how our ancestors used to behave around what we call in our present day, myths.” The professor paused for some suspense. He noticed the top students sitting directly in the first row furrowing their brows in confusion, “You may wonder what this has to do with our main course of studying ancient history,” he smiled gently, “Our ancestors had beliefs that affected their behavior, and thus, the way their governments ran their society.”

The professor paused again, collecting his thoughts and grabbing his e-pen and a tablet, all connected to the e-board. “It is said,” He started again, “that our ancestors believed in shapeshifters, people shifting into mythical animal forms,” The professor paused again to let the murmur spreading in the room subsided, “This has been documented in the majority of the ancient societies’ writings.” He paused, tapping on his tab to display the pictures he had prepared, “The sphinx.” He pointed at the e-board. “Mermaids, Unicorns, Basilisks.” The professor paused again, smirking slightly at his students perking in attention, “That’s right, Griffins, Basilisks, Centaurs, and even hippogriffs. All the creatures used in your favorite movies and books are originally parts of these myths. You know them through your entertainment, but the ancient societies knew them through their religions and beliefs.

“They thought the sun rose when the blue phoenix of the west went to sleep, and the red phoenix of the east roused from his. They thought that if the seas were angry, it meant someone had awoken the loch ness monster from his deep slumber, thus, upset him.” He continued giving examples on other creatures, expanding and enriching his students’ imagination. And then finally, he ended his presentation with a slide containing mini pictures of some of the mythical creatures and what the ancient civilizations believed they did. “Our ancestors believed that these beings were behind every single natural phenomenon.” He finished, tapping lightly on his tab, the e-board immediately went dark signaling the end of that presentation, “Form groups of five, pick a shapeshifter, study the natural phenomenon connected to it, make a presentation of how that had affected the respective civilization that had worshipped it.” The professor smiled again, hearing the low murmur of complaints, but he wasn’t about done. “Your coursework this semester will be decided based on how well you’ll do on this presentation.” He finally collected his files and went for the door, leaving a roomful of gaping students.

/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\

“The coursework for the entire semester, man.” Jongdae facepalmed. “Mythical creatures.” He said, voice muffled by the hand rubbing his face slowly.

“I don’t know why everyone is so shocked though, Professor Kim has always been unconventional.” Kyungsoo pointed, munching on god knows what.

“Do you ever stop eating?” Jongdae wondered.

“Only when I’m sleeping,” Kyungsoo replied, sticking his tongue out.

“And they’re supposed to be seniors.” Baekhyun shook his head, amused. “But seriously, guys, what are we going to do about the presentation?” He asked, frowning slightly.

“Obviously, we’ll do it, which creature should we pick?” Jongdae wondered, eyes on his phone, checking his e-mail to see the list of mythical creatures their professor sent them along with that day’s slides.

“I want to do mermaids,” Kyungsoo spoke up.

“Gosh, what are you? Fifteen?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “How about we do it on Centaurs?” He offered.

“I like the idea, but I don’t want my presentation to end up as a spin-off from Harry Potter.” Jongdae scrolled a little to read more about the mentioned creature when something caught his eyes. “How about we do it on Phoenixes?” He was awed at the graceful creature he saw in the pictures, “They look majestic.”

Baekhyun smiled, “That’s not a bad idea, although I’d have preferred Centaurs or Griffins.”

“Are you that obsessed with the series?” Kyungsoo side-eyed him.

“Not really, I just feel like we should look at them from outside of the box they were placed in because of these movies.”

Just then, the trio’s phones started vibrating, they looked at them, finding a few texts sent into a group chat someone had added them into, they scrolled all the way to the beginning to understand what was going on.

**_To: ancient history class 4 th year_ **

**_From: +82XXXXXXXXXX_ **

**_Guys this is a group chat for our ancient history class, we need to coordinate so there’d be no duplicates in our presentations_ **

**_To: ancient history class 4 th year_ **

**_From: +82XXXXXXXXXX_ **

**_Professor Kim said there should be no duplicates and any funny business will cost some of us the entire semester, let’s work together, please._ **

**_To: ancient history class 4 th year_ **

**_From: +82XXXXXXXXXX_ **

**_Okay so who chose what?_ **

**_To: ancient history class 4 th year_ **

**_From: +82XXXXXXXXXX_ **

**_We called dibs on Dragons_ **

**_To: ancient history class 4 th year_ **

**_From: +82XXXXXXXXXX_ **

**_We really like Chimeras, so we chose them_ **

**_To: ancient history class 4 th year_ **

**_From: +82XXXXXXXXXX_ **

**_Our group decided on Kelpies_ **

**_To: ancient history class 4 th year_ **

**_From: +82XXXXXXXXXX_ **

**_Our group wanted dragons, but they’re taken already so we’ll take griffins, we’re "harry potter" fans_ **

**_Also, some of my friends forming another group haven’t been added yet but they told me to say they picked Pegasus_ **

Their phones kept vibrating until their hands almost went numb, placing the group chat on mute, they watched helplessly as most of the creatures were taken on the spot.

“Oh shucks, all the creatures we were just talking about are taken. Dang!” Jongdae mumbled.

“Dude, hurry up and claim phoenixes before they’re taken, too!” Kyungsoo said, having a tough time putting the food in his other hand away to type on his phone.

**_To: ancient history class 4 th year_ **

**_From: DinoDae_ **

**_You guys are monsters, you took all our options in a second!_ **

**_To: ancient history class 4 th year_ **

**_From: +82XXXXXXXXXX_ **

**_It’s first come first serve, bro_ **

**_To: ancient history class 4 th year_ **

**_From: +82XXXXXXXXXX_ **

**_Well, hurry up and pick something else, then_ **

**_To: ancient history class 4 th year_ **

**_From: DinoDae_ **

**_We already picked Phoenixes. I dare y’all to try and steal them_ **

Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief when no one showed interest in claiming their last option. Pocketing their phones, the trio decided to head to the nearest café and get their dose of caffeine, they can afford to waste some time there, too, since the following lecture won’t be for a few hours.

“Where were you last Saturday? We called you like a bazillion times, Baekhyun.” Jongdae asked as soon as they settled into their chairs with their drinks in hand.

Baekhyun paused, lips inches away from the straw of his iced americano, “Uh, I was with my family.”

“I told you he’ll be with his family, he does it every year.” Kyungsoo smiled victoriously, a hand popping from under the table, palm up.

“I don’t understand the significance of that day, that your family forces you to spend it with them every year,” Jongdae commented, hands going into his pocket then dropping a five thousand Won bill into Kyungsoo’s outstretched hand.

“You guys bet on this?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened, watching the exchange between his closest friends.

“He thought you were getting laid somewhere, I told him you were hanging out with your family as you do every Seollal, he bet me, and I won. Like always.” Kyungsoo shrugged, reaching out for the cookies he had ordered along with his drink and munching on them.

Baekhyun sighed, “I can’t believe you thought I was getting laid.”

“I know right, I told him you would tell us, but he wouldn’t believe me.” Kyungsoo looked too smug for Baekhyun’s liking.

“No, I wouldn’t, but still.”

“Wait, you wouldn’t tell us?” Jongdae repeated, “That means you might actually be getting laid every time you go MIA on us, but we wouldn’t know any better, would we? No one spends that ridiculously huge amount of time with their family, after all.” Jongdae crossed his arms, looking so much like a detective, “Just admit it, Byun, you have a boyfriend behind our backs, don’t you?”

“I wish.” Baekhyun slumped his shoulders a little, looking wistful for a second. Kyungsoo patted his back companionably.

They had a few more lectures after that, and then they had to separate, Kyungsoo had cooking classes, Jongdae had musical rehearsals, and Baekhyun, well, he had to go home.

It was so disheartening, to see his friends doing extracurricular activities after their lectures and having fun every day while he had to go straight home because otherwise, his family will go crazy.

Baekhyun understood where they were coming from, and he knew that they really cared for his wellbeing but that was too much. It wasn’t like he was going to get kidnapped on the campus or on his way back.

Not to mention, they had shot down all his requests to stay over at his friends’, stay in a dorm, or rent an apartment with his friends, even if it was in the same neighborhood.

He never managed to live his childhood or his teenage time like the other kids, he wasn’t allowed to stay late anywhere, he wasn’t allowed to go out with his friends, they’d even do a thorough background check on all his friends, and if they sniffed that there was someone Baekhyun might have actually liked, romantically, the whole house would be turned upside down.

Baekhyun couldn’t wait to get away from them. His older sister told him they weren’t like that with her when she was younger, so, he was wondering what was so different, why they were overprotective over him, a guy, than they were, over their first-born girl.

For now, he just needed to stick to the rules. And it wasn’t like his parents mistreated him, anyway. They were pretty well-off, and they never told him ‘no’ to anything else. Whatever Baekhyun asked, Baekhyun got. A sports car of his choice, the newest phone model, the most expensive of clothes and the best of anything that he’d even think of. All they requested in exchange was that he sticks to the rules they set for leaving the house and being back on time.

Baekhyun remembers one time, during his rebellious age, he had snuck out of the house and went to stay over at a friend’s. Not only was there an entire police unit looking for him just two hours after, but he was also severely grounded, he had to sleep in the basement for two weeks and wasn’t allowed his phone for another two.

Baekhyun had thrown lots and lots of tantrums as a spoilt kid, these tantrums mostly worked, somehow. His parents really couldn’t say ‘no’ to him. His first tantrum won him freedom from his bodyguards. The second had allowed him to attend hapkido class alone without either of them going with him, and the last was supposed to grant him the freedom to go to university abroad, but his parents had resolutely refused to let him get anything but homeschooling, it was when Baekhyun had threatened to keep trying to run away from the house, that they’d relented and let him attend university in the capital city.

They all moved out of their home and went to live in Seoul just for Baekhyun. Though they still have to go back to their main house in Busan during the holidays. Especially for Seollal, the entire family, along with the extended ones always went there and stayed in the family mansion. Even those living outside of the country would come back to attend the holiday with them.

To everyone on the outside, including his friends, Baekhyun’s family was overprotective of him because his parents were important people, but Baekhyun knew better, he knew the reason behind that was much more than just being the son of important people. He was taught, when he was six, his parents had sat him down, and explained everything to him.

Parking his car in the underground garage, Baekhyun went in, yelling that he was home before going upstairs and changing, he wanted to get his homework and the assignments due soon done as fast as possible.

Baekhyun was what you could call, a top student. He was expected to be, anyway, due to his family’s status, he was expected to get top scores, and now that they let him attend a university with his friends, they expected him to do even better.

Not that they’d do anything if he didn’t do well, but the disappointment in his mother’s eyes would be too much for him. So he does well, to prove to himself that he wasn’t just another spoilt kid, and to see the pleased smiles on his parents’ faces, too.

To everyone, having important parents meant the kids barely managed to see them. But that wasn’t the case for Baekhyun. His parents had made sure to be a constant presence in his life. And if one absolutely needed to leave the other would make sure they were with him. At no point in Baekhyun’s life was he left home alone with the caretakers, He didn’t know whether he should blame this on their overprotectiveness or on their care for him. But both cases could be attributed to the intense love they had for their children, and even though they got on his nerves more often than not, Baekhyun absolutely adored his parents. They were his role models, and he would do the impossible to see them smile.

The knock on Baekhyun’s door interrupted him from typing the last paragraph of what he could proudly call a very well written paper on the French revolution. He looked up to see his mom’s head popping into the room, “Baekhyun, dinner’s ready, let’s go.” She said before her head disappeared again.

“How was your day, son?” His father asked as they started eating.

“It was alright but very interesting,” Baekhyun replied, pausing before taking another bite in case his father asks about something else.

“How was it interesting?” His mother was the one to ask, this time.

“Our ancient history professor gave us a presentation and set the entire coursework for the semester on how well we’ll do it.” Baekhyun put his fork down, waiting for their conversation to be over so he could start eating again, he couldn’t possibly answer his parents’ questions while munching on his food, that would be impolite.

“What was the presentation about?” his mom inquired curiously.

“Shapeshifters, the mythic animals they turned into, and how that had affected the civilizations that worshipped them.” He answered.

His parents both smiled mirthfully looking at each other as though that’s an inside joke that only both of them understood. “And he set the coursework for that alone.” His father looked back at him, his eyes shining with something Baekhyun didn’t understand but knew had a meaning.

“Yes…?” Baekhyun’s answer was more of a confused question rather than a reply, he eyed his parents warily, they were still smiling as though they heard a good joke.

“Well, son. Better pay great attention to that presentation, then. Wouldn’t want your semester lost because of such an easy task.” His father finally said. Baekhyun nodded dumbly, still feeling confused and a little lost.

“Did he assign you the creatures you would do the presentation on or did he let you choose?” His mom pressed.

“He let us choose,” Baekhyun answered, getting back to his food before it went cold. He thought he heard his father mumble something about their professor losing his touch, but he was sure he just imagined it because it wouldn’t have made sense otherwise.

“Can we know what you chose?” His mom inquired again, giving a glance towards her husband and then back at him. Baekhyun took a deep breath, urging himself to be patient, this was the first time his parents had questioned him so much about college.

“Phoenixes.” He answered, stabbing his food with his fork, sulking just a bit. He startled when his parents exploded into laughter, both at the same time, Baekhyun stared at them, dumbfounded, he didn’t say anything that funny.

“Were you the one who chose?” His father asked a minute or two later, trying to steady his breathing.

“No, Jongdae chose, I wanted Griffins.” He mumbled.

“I see.” His father nodded, barely holding in another bout of laughter.

“Ah, we almost forgot to tell you, Baekhyun. We have a family gathering tonight, put on something nice.” His mother said, lightly patting the top of his head and smiling sweetly at him.

“We’re going to Busan? No way, I have classes tomorrow!” Baekhyun objected.

“No, no, we’re meeting here, we don’t want it to feel stuffy in the house so we will be sitting in the garden, under the pergola.” She assured.

Baekhyun nodded but didn’t ask anything else, he wasn’t in the mood to inquire about their hysteric laughter just a minute prior, he just wanted to finish his food and get back to his homework so he can play online a little before their guests arrived, he was hell-bent on advancing on to the next rank in League of Legends before the month was over.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Baekhyun, I’ve heard a lot of things about you.”

Baekhyun smiled politely, the lady who was speaking to him looked like she was twice as old as his mother, she was dressed so elegantly he would have pegged her as the Queen of England. She was accompanied by a young boy, more like a young man, he was significantly taller than Baekhyun, with tanned skin and dark hair, he had a mysterious aura around him, and he looked calculating and careful. He kept eyeing Baekhyun as though assessing a product he was about to purchase. Baekhyun suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious and he didn’t even understand why.

“Baekhyun,” He looked around at the sound of his mother calling, “This is Jongin.” She introduced.

Baekhyun looked back around, thinking about whether he should put his hand out for a handshake or bow in greeting, eventually, he settled for a nod of acknowledgment and a polite smile. Before either of them managed to utter a word, though, he heard his father’s voice coming from behind him, it sounded like he was talking with someone else. Baekhyun didn’t want to turn his back to his guests to see who his father was with, so he waited until he came into view along with their other guests.

He barely managed to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape his mouth, their third guest was completely unpredicted.

“Good evening, Baekhyun. I trust you are doing well?” Their unexpected guest smiled gently.

“P-professor Kim?” Baekhyun’s voice was low, as though he couldn’t actually believe who he was seeing.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the other man, Jongin, was eyeing both of them with barely concealed interest.

“Oh, do you attend our Jongil’s class, Baekhyun?” The lady, whom he still doesn’t know the name of, asked.

Baekhyun just nodded, not really knowing what he should say, or if he should say anything at all.

“Don’t be so shocked, Baekhyun-ah. There’re still lots of families you haven’t met, yet.” Professor Kim smiled but this time, it was assuring.

Baekhyun wondered if that was why his parents found his story at dinner very funny. He subtly threw a glance towards his mother who was smiling graciously at their guests while signaling everyone to sit down.

“You said this was a family gathering!” Baekhyun whispered into his mother’s ears as they made their way into the kitchen to bring some snacks and drinks for their guests.

“Well, it kind of is,” She paused to grab the first few plates, placing them on the tray, “They’re a different branch but we all descend from the same family.” His mother spoke quickly, urging him to grab the other tray and follow her.

“If that is so, then why were they never in the main family house during the holidays?” He asked, seriously doubting she’s telling him everything. His mother ignored his question altogether, preferring to walk as quickly as possible to serve their guests, even though they had people who could do that, but to them, making someone else serve their guests food meant they were too arrogant to do it themselves.

It was 2020 yet people still thought like that. Baekhyun seriously wanted to facepalm.

The hours went by quickly, their guests were quite decent, especially Professor Kim who never seemed to run out of interesting facts to entertain them with, and the lady, whom he’d understood later was the professor’s and Jongin’s mother, was very lovely and kind. They seemed to have a father who didn’t show up for some reason, they never discussed that, at least not in front of him.

By the time they were leaving, Baekhyun hadn’t been any less confused about the whole situation but he was very much more intrigued about their professor. His lectures were very fun and different, it was what the students looked forward to at the beginning of every class day. But it seemed the professor himself was way more interesting. Baekhyun felt like he wanted to sit down and do nothing but listen to him for hours and he wouldn’t feel bored at any point.

“Baekhyun,” the addressed looked up at his father, who was beckoning him to come to sit with him on the couch in the living room. “We’d like to have a chat with you.” His father looked serious, not that he wasn’t always but he knew that the expression he had now, was one he usually reserved for when he was in business meetings or serious work-related matters.

Baekhyun subtly gulped and went to sit down. He couldn’t help the feeling he had, deep down inside, that he’d done something wrong and was about to get scolded. That or there was some very bad news his parents were just about to deliver.

“The family we just had over, you already know but they are the Kims, they descend from the Volucris, just like us, but they have different traits. A different branch.” His father started.

Baekhyun understood where this conversation was headed, but he had a feeling it goes much deeper than just that. Nonetheless, he nodded in understanding, waiting for them to continue.

“For centuries, our branches were at war, always at each other’s necks, first they were fighting over resources, then over control and it kept going on to the point where we forgot what we were at war with each other for. And then South Korea became a republic and was divided into cities, and our branch claimed Busan as their headquarters, while theirs claimed Seoul. None of us was supposed to cross over to the others’ territory, but then, the family elders saw your request to study at Seoul University as a chance to try for a truce.” His father continued.

Baekhyun’s stomach was starting to churn uncomfortably at the direction his father’s speech was taking. “We have an ancient prophecy,” his father started again, completely unaware of the simmering under Baekhyun’s skin. “Every few generations, a blue phoenix will be born to break the fiery red of his ancestors. Every blue Phoenix will bring about a profound change and maintain the peace his ancestor blue phoenix had brought.” His father recited. As though he’s known this prophecy like the back of his hands, as though he said it every night before he went to sleep so he wouldn’t forget it.

“Baekhyun, that blue phoenix is you.” His mother said, in a small but steady voice. As though she didn’t want to startle him. But the news was startling, nonetheless.

He knew the prophecy; knew it too well. When he was six, and his grandfather had asked him to sit down so they can have a chat, in a very disturbingly similar manner as his father’s. The Blue Phoenix prophecy was amongst the things his grandfather had explained to him. But he had skimmed over it as though it was of no value whatsoever.

Then he overheard them talk about it again when he was eighteen. He had lost consciousness while speaking with his mother in the kitchen. They had said it was stress and fatigue, especially that his grandmother had just passed away. Baekhyun had loved his grandmother dearly.

When he had woken up at the hospital, right before they had realized he’d woken up, he had heard them talking about it again. And then again a couple of years after. And again, and again, and again. He never understood why this was such a big deal, until this day.

“How could you know that?” Baekhyun whispered, “I haven’t shifted even once, how could you be so sure?” He asked, feeling his palm sweating.

“But sweetheart, you have.” His mother replied, hand going to hold her husband’s while they exchanged a worried glance. “When you were eighteen. You had your first shift.”

“Wait, that wasn’t,” He paused, trying to collect his thoughts, “was it…?” he trailed off, not knowing the right words to use, or maybe knowing them but not being able to recall them.

His parents nodded their confirmation, “We didn’t want to tell you,” His father spoke, “Couldn’t.” He corrected himself quickly. “The family elders thought it wise to tell you when you’re about to reach your normal shifting age.” His father explained.

Baekhyun’s family descended from the Volucris family. The Volucris was a family of shapeshifters who can turn into winged creatures. The type is not specified. Anyone who shifted into a flying creature was a Volucris. But then they divided according to what creatures they shifted to. Baekhyun’s family shifted into Phoenixes. The genes never missed any of the members of that family. They had several different shades, but their phoenixes have always been red. Baekhyun had never seen a blue phoenix before. Apparently now he will when he looks in the mirror.

Up until now, Baekhyun hadn’t had a single shift or even went through the episodes that showed he could. People usually shifted when they were either eighteen or twenty-one for the late cases, but Baekhyun was twenty-two and he still couldn’t shift, yet. He tried so hard before, he even had his sister give him advice, had her explain what she usually felt or did when she shifted, but nothing he did would work.

And for the longest time, he’d thought that maybe he was a freak and somehow didn’t get the genes. Added to the way his parents had acted, their overprotectiveness their undivided attention, everything they did showed him that they thought he was weak. Vulnerable to the point that he needed constant surveillance. It seemed like Baekhyun had gotten it all wrong. They were overprotective because he was unique, different, and rare.

The Blue Phoenix is born once every century. They signified strength and ability; they signified the calmness of the sea to the chaos of the fire. They were born to ensure peace. The fairytales professor Kim had spoken of earlier that day weren’t true. The sun doesn’t rise and dip for them or because of them, but they sure did cause a lot of other things. Baekhyun wasn’t sure there was a need for peace anymore, though. Everything had been stable for the longest time. The laws coordinated everything. There was no need for a peace bringer, Baekhyun was virtually useless. But he was still wondering why he was late at shifting, if blue phoenixes are that special they should be even stronger. He could ask that any time, but for now, there was something more pressing he needed to ask.

“What has this got to do with the Kims?” He looked directly into his father’s eyes, willing him to answer without beating around.

“Our families think it’s time we stop fighting and start living peacefully.” His father replied hesitantly.

“And you want me to marry which one of the Kims siblings?” Baekhyun wondered. His parents looked at each other.

“You’ve always been too smart for your own good, kid.” His father huffed. “It’s the younger Kim.”

“Ah, Jongin, then.” Baekhyun nodded thoughtfully. “I can’t believe you two.” Baekhyun shook his head, making sure to give his parents the most disappointed look he could muster before running back to his room, effectively ignoring both his parents calling for him.

They left him alone for the rest of the night, probably knowing they won’t get anywhere if they talk to him while he’s in this state. He set his alarm to wake up early, earlier than his usual, knowing fully well that his parents will attempt to talk to him before he goes off to college. But he won’t give them that chance. He showered quickly, put on his clothes, and grabbed some toast before jumping into his car, but to his dismay, it wouldn’t start no matter how much he tried.

A thought crossed his mind that his parents did this so he can’t leave without talking to them. But he quickly disregarded it, his parents would never do that no matter what. They would never risk anything happening to him regardless of the reason.

Baekhyun unlocked his phone, quickly booking a cab, and going to his university. Since he left early, the campus was almost empty, all lectures started at eight and a quick look at his watch told him it was still seven in the morning.

Heaving a sigh, he went to the nearest café and ordered his usual drink before taking a seat. Most of the tables were empty; no one would sit down for breakfast this early in the morning, everyone grabbed their coffee and ran to catch the subway or a cab to their workplaces. Baekhyun texted his friends telling them where he was and asking if they could come early, he didn’t think either would read his texts until they woke up at the usual time.

Baekhyun was immersed in watching people running and cars speeding, he didn’t notice someone approaching his table until they cleared their throat. Barely holding himself from jumping in his spot, he looked up to find Professor Kim standing in front of him.

“Good morning, Baekhyun.” He said.

Baekhyun’s heart sped up a little, the last person he thought would appear in this place was his professor, and the elder brother of his supposed fiancée, he wondered if he’d known about the arrangement his parents told him about the previous night, he wondered if he would approve or not.

“Morning, Professor.” Baekhyun nodded.

“Is this seat taken?” He wondered, pointing at the empty seat across from Baekhyun. The latter shook his head, signaling for the professor to take a seat if he wanted.

“I take it you’re upset with your parents, then.” The professor started, sipping lightly on his coffee.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe his parents told him that, a comment was on the tip of his tongue when the professor smiled gently, “Rest assured, that observation was purely made on my side, no one has told me anything, though your reaction confirms my theory.” The professor said, nodding to himself before sipping again from his coffee.

Baekhyun watched him in silence, not knowing what to say, or if he should say anything. He slowly sipped from his americano, making it the excuse for which he couldn’t reply or comment. But it seemed the professor wasn’t expecting a reply or a comment from him anyway.

“Why are our branches at war?” Baekhyun found himself asking before he could even think otherwise.

The professor shrugged, “No one really knows, some transcripts said it’s because we used to be the same branch but something happened that divided us, some people say it is because our branches are some of the most ancient ones and the rivalry sprang from the need to dominate,” The professor paused to take another sip of his coffee.

“And what do you say?” Baekhyun wondered, watching his professor closely.

“I prefer to keep my theory for myself.” He looked at Baekhyun, his gentle smile still intact.

They stayed silent for a while, Baekhyun not knowing what he should say, and the professor not trying to start any subject. So Baekhyun just sipped from his americano and looked outside, hoping the time goes by quickly so he can meet his friends, but another look at his watch told him it had barely been fifteen minutes since he entered the café. Why was time going by so darn slowly?

“Aren’t you afraid people might misunderstand if they see you sitting with one of your students?” Baekhyun wondered loudly, realizing after he asked the question, that maybe he shouldn’t have, because now he’s inclining something, and he doesn’t want the professor to misunderstand him.

The professor put his cup down calmly, “I’m not.” He answered confidently, “I seriously doubt anyone would suspect anything but either way, it isn’t a big deal.” He looked at Baekhyun calmly, waiting for another question.

“Can I know,” Baekhyun trailed off hesitantly, not knowing if he should ask or not.

“Don’t be afraid, go ahead and ask.” The professor smiled at him.

“Which branch of the Volucris family is yours?” Baekhyun asked timidly, afraid he might cross a line and cause war if he uses the wrong word.

“Draco.” The professor replied, “We are the Dragon branch.” He replied.

“No wonder you didn’t use dragons as an example yesterday.” Baekhyun smiled lightly.

The professor grinned, and Baekhyun noted that it was a handsome one.

“But you knew I was a shapeshifter?” Baekhyun wondered.

“I suspected, but I wasn’t sure.” The professor replied.

“I never even suspected you.”

“I never gave you a reason to.”

“But I did?”

“You’re a copy of your father.” The professor chuckled lightly.

“I get that a lot.” Baekhyun smiled, feeling a lot better than before. His conversation with his professor made him forget that his family wanted to ship him off to the professor’s younger brother, it didn’t even cross his mind ever since the professor showed up in front of him.

“May I just say something.” The professor said suddenly. Baekhyun nodded, noticing that he sat up straight, as though he was about to say something severely important.

“Right.” He cleared his throat, and Baekhyun had the feeling that the professor was going through the same feelings he did when he was going to ask about their branch earlier. The wariness leads him to choose his words carefully to not start a war. “As an ancient history expert, I have confidence when I say that these days, peace has been achieved. And one shouldn’t pay for their ancestors’ mistakes.” Professor Kim smiled meaningfully before taking the last sip of his drink, saying ‘goodbye’ then leaving.

Baekhyun was still staring at the spot the professor disappeared into, across the street, when his friends called out to him, fifteen minutes later, so they can catch their first lecture.

And then a realization hit him. The professor just basically told him that he didn’t need to follow through with this arranged marriage to secure peace between their families.

But the real question was, will Baekhyun really disregard his parents’ one request to unite two families who have forever been on opposites?

Not knowing the answer, and feeling too tired to think about it anymore, Baekhyun decided to go about his day as best as he can, he’ll deal with these issues when he has to, for now, he needed to get that day over with. Maybe if he sat and talked civilly with his parents they can find a middle ground.

By the time that day’s classes were over, Baekhyun had completely forgotten that his car wasn’t with him, he huffed in annoyance, unlocking his phone to book a cab home when an elbow collided gently with his ribs, he looked to the side where his friends were standing beside him.

Jongdae whistled lightly and then nodded at something in the distance, “Check out that ride.”

Baekhyun traced his gaze back to where a red fancy sports car stood right outside the campus gates. He almost rolled his eyes in complete indifference when he caught sight of the person leaning on it like a protagonist in one of the dramas his older sister used to force him to watch with her.

Another annoyed huff escaped his lips, and he had a half mind to exit the campus from a different gate, unfortunately, for him, though, the owner of the fancy car had already spotted him. He didn’t make a move to leave his car, but he also kept his eyes locked with Baekhyun’s, as though giving him the choice to either come willingly or not come altogether.

Baekhyun thought it over in his head, mildly panicking when Jongdae noticed their locked gaze, but before any of his friends made a comment, he hastily told them that he’ll go on first, waving goodbye and walking with purpose towards the man still leaning on the fancy car with not a single care in the world.

“Mr. Kim.” He greeted, smiling politely, not offering his hand and not even sparing a nod of greeting.

“Mr. Byun.” The other greeted back.

“Please, just call me Baekhyun.”

“I will.” He paused, “Only if you call me Jongin.”

“Will do, then.” Baekhyun gave him another polite smile, not knowing what to do next, and whether Jongin was here for him in the first place or not. After all, his older brother also worked there. And Baekhyun realized belatedly that he may have just jumped to conclusions needlessly.

“I heard your car didn’t start, so I thought I should pick you up and drive you home,” Jongin said in an almost robotic manner. As though he was told to say that and he’s just reciting it to him.

“My parents called you,” Baekhyun said, mentally facepalming.

“They called my parents, yes, who in turn called me.” Jongin shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’re not obliged to do anything.” Baekhyun barely concealed the displeasure from his voice.

“I agree, nonetheless, I do not want my parents to be disappointed.”

Baekhyun stared at him for a minute before turning around and walking the other way. He wasn’t even going to bother with that boy anymore.

The other apparently realized how insufferable he’s acting and caught up with Baekhyun in no time, gently grabbing his elbow to force him to stop. Baekhyun eyed the hand on his arm, barely holding himself from grabbing it and flipping Jongin on the concrete for everyone to watch. “If you really need that hand, then I suggest you remove it immediately.”

Jongin looked confused for a second before his eyes widened and he quickly removed his hand as though he unintentionally grabbed a blazing hot cup.

“I didn’t mean to act like an asshole,” Jongin admitted. “I apologize.”

Baekhyun let out a long sigh, “I’m as unhappy with this arrangement as you are, but our parents are literally forcing us together at this point, so instead of acting all stupid about it, we should think of a way out.”

Jongin looked at him, that calculating look is back on, and Baekhyun braced himself for another insensitive comment that never came.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, beginning to feel self-conscious again.

“It’s just that,” Jongin licked his lips, the action coming out equal parts nervous and interesting considering he has a pair of plump and very much inviting lips, Baekhyun moved his eyes away from Jongin’s lips and noticed that to his luck, the other didn’t notice where Baekhyun’s eyes were lurking. “I was told that you’re a goody-two-shoes and that you don’t say no to anything your parents ask you to.”

Baekhyun smirked slightly, “You thought I’ll just be a good boy and nod my head to my parents as though it’s their life, not mine, eh?”

“That pretty much sums it up, yeah.”

“I wouldn’t believe everything I’m told if I were you.” Baekhyun crossed his arms on his chest.

“That’s my bad, then.” Jongin smiled. “So how are we going to convince our parents that it’s 2020 and people don’t do arranged marriages anymore?” He looked at him briefly.

“I’m trying to figure that out, at the moment, but if we put our heads together, I’m sure we’ll be able to come up with something.” Baekhyun scratched his jaw in thought, unaware of the two boys approaching them until one of them slaps his shoulder, Baekhyun jumped, almost grabbing the hand and slamming its owner to the ground but turning around first.

“Jongdae! Don’t scare me like that, man!” he reprimanded, a hand on his chest above where his heart is.

“My rehearsal got canceled for today, something about a dancer breaking something in their body and finding another one to replace him.” He grinned.

“What about you?” Baekhyun nodded at Kyungsoo, who looked pretty distracted with something before looking back at him.

“Yeah, I didn’t feel like attending cooking classes today.” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“Right,” Baekhyun sighed, he didn’t want to introduce Jongin to his friends yet, he wanted to have a plan before officially announcing that his parents are shipping him off for convenience.

They decided to take this party elsewhere as they were still standing in the middle of the campus. Baekhyun texted his parents telling them that he’ll have lunch with Jongin, figuring his parents wouldn’t mind it as long as he wasn’t too late.

Baekhyun introduced Jongin to his friends as his fiancé, and at their gaping faces, explained that their parents wanted to merge their businesses by uniting them. The good old movie story that no one would ever doubt. His friends looked both sympathetic and jealous. Jongin was indeed very handsome, but he wasn’t ready to give up his freedom yet. Or at least what’s left of it.

After a very fun lunch with his friends, Jongin and Baekhyun jumped into the former’s car, a look at his watch told Baekhyun that he was going to get an earful from his parents once he gets home. And he didn’t want Jongin to get into trouble because of him so he texted his parents that there was heavy traffic. Thankfully, they didn’t give him an extended lecture when he got home and sufficed by warning him against staying too long out again.

Something told Baekhyun that his parents weren’t in a hurry to fix his car, though, if it meant he’ll be going to and from classes with Jongin. And truthfully, he didn’t mind it. Jongin’s car was pretty comfortable, and the man himself was easy to talk to.

Funny enough, there wasn’t one time they’d sat down together and discussed what they were going to do with their situation. Every time Baekhyun was in the car with Jongin, going out to have dinner or do anything else, they’d talk about everything and nothing in their lives.

To the eyes of the public, they were a loving, cute couple, but they considered their relationship to be strictly friends.

Every time the topic of their engagement is opened, they both decide that they’ll think of a way to convince their parents that they didn’t want this marriage. but thinking of a way never does happen. Simply because as soon as they start talking about something, they quickly start jumping from one topic to another and the time goes by too quickly. They promise to talk about it the following day, but the same thing happens.

Eventually, they decide that maybe this wasn’t so bad. True, they don’t have these kinds of feelings for each other, but they enjoy each other’s company, and they sometimes get lost in time, just talking, and they thought, that maybe love will come later.

Step by step, the subject of their engagement never crossed their conversations again, and they convinced themselves that it’s for the best.

“Your car is fixed.” Baekhyun’s father told him at dinner, one time.

“Thanks, dad.” He replied, head somewhere else completely.

“Are you driving to college or is Jongin still going to pick you up.” His father asked.

“I don’t know, we’ll see.”

“I see you two are getting closer.” His mother intervened.

“Yeah, he’s a good friend.”

“Aren’t you too close to just be friends?” His father spoke up again.

Baekhyun paused to look at him in question.

“You two are spending too much time together, is all I’m saying.” His father commented.

“Yeah, isn’t that what you wanted?” Baekhyun wondered.

“It is, but I don’t want you completely trusting them, yet.” His father said.

“I don’t get how you are planning on marrying me off to someone you don’t trust, what more, asking me to not trust.” Baekhyun looked back at his plate, playing with the food left.

His father sighed, “I’m not ‘marrying you off’, Baekhyun, this is for the good of the family.”

Baekhyun huffed, and it was as though that was the feather that broke the camel’s back, “What exactly do you want?” He asked agitatedly, his parents were definitely taken aback, the last time Baekhyun had spoken to them that way was when he was in middle school right before he had run away. “You ask me to get closer with the Kims’ kid and when I do, you’re suddenly asking me to stop? Well, news flash, I’m not your toy! I have feelings too, you’re already shipping me off to another family, at least have the decency to let me do it my way!” Baekhyun got up, grabbing his phone, keys, and jacket before storming off into his car, revving the engine up, and driving away at blazing speed.

He wouldn’t be lying if he said that he wanted to run and disappear somewhere far, far away from his parents and his family.

The first thought that crossed his mind was to go to Jongin’s house until he calmed down, but he figured his parents would think to look for him there. And he didn’t want to involve them in this any more than they already are.

He ended up at a park, it was relatively crowded so he only needed to park his car somewhere hidden and then disappear into the crowds so he could have some time alone.

/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\

“Welcome to the 9 o’clock news, this is your anchor Daehyun.” The handsome, stoic face of the news anchor appeared after some short music notes that indicated the news was starting.

“And I am Byeol.” The lady next to him said.

“At the top of today’s news is the Byuns’ mystery.” Donghyun started.

“Byun Baekhyun, son of the Assemblyman Byun Ilheon was reported missing last night, his car was found in the wee hours of the morning following his disappearance.” The man said.

“The police have confirmed that this could, indeed, be a kidnap and are on the lookout for the ransom call.” While the news anchor was reading off the screen, a picture of said boy popped on. Young and all smiley.

“We urge anyone who might have seen this boy anywhere to immediately call the emergency lines and report it. Knowing that the Byun family has promised a handsome reward to anyone who finds their precious son.”

"Onto other news, the minister of defense met up today with the..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

That pretty much sums it up for parte uno! Hope that was half decent! Sorry for any and all typos/mistakes. I hope I'll have time to edit later! 

Anywho!

Please comment and if you liked this even by a smidge, please give it some kudos, they make me happy! But generally comments really do some magic when it comes to writing so please don't be shy!

Stay safe!


	2. 2/3

“Good morning, hyung!”

“Morning, Sehun.”

“How’s our genius doing today?”

The addressed chuckled, “I’m doing fine, and I’m not a genius.”

Sehun huffed, “You are, you’ll see, everyone will love your work!”

“If they do, then I’m happy. I have put in a lot of work for this, to be honest.”

“And I might have snuck a look at them while they were being imported to the gallery yesterday,” Sehun said, touching the peak of his index fingers to each other in a guilty manner, peeking through his bangs to see if his hyung is upset, to his relief, he didn’t look like he was.

“It’s okay Sehun, you just spoiled it for yourself so don’t feel guilty for me.”

“Well now that you put it that way, I feel even worse!” Sehun bit his lips, wishing he could unsee everything but knowing it’s far too late. The paintings he peeked at the previous night were already etched to his brain. “I’ve got to say, though, Hyung, you have outdone yourself!” Sehun changed the subject quickly, his companion just smiled cheerfully. “have you recently acquired a new muse?”

“Possibly.” He shrugged.

Sehun gasped stopping mid-walk to look at him incredulously. “How can you not tell me?” He pouted.

“Don’t pout, it doesn’t look good on you.” His companion pinched his cheeks, cooing softly at the face he made.

“Tell me!” Sehun urged.

The other just shrugged, smiling again, “I don’t want to. I want to keep it to myself for as long as I can.”

“Chanyeol hyung!” Sehun poked his shoulder. “At least tell me if you started dating, I’ll be happy for you!”

“I’m not dating,” Chanyeol replied.

“Then what is it?” Sehun insisted.

“I’ll tell you when the time is right, I promise you, Sehun.” Chanyeol patted his shoulders endearingly.

“Fine, as long as you’re happy and whatever it is, inspires you to make such masterpieces, I’m happy to stay in the dark.”

“That’s the spirit!” Chanyeol called, patting Sehun’s shoulders again.

By then, they’d arrived at the building where Chanyeol will be holding his first gallery in Seoul. Up to that point, his galleries had been in his hometown in Daegu, his cousin slash manager, Sehun, managed to book him this place after several hours on the phone with various people, begging and crying and doing whatever is possible to snag this gig for him.

They went ahead with their day, Chanyeol giving instructions on what to put where, and a few hours later, he was already too exhausted to keep his eyes open.

The cousins decide to grab a quick bite before calling it a night. Despite snagging a good spot for his gallery, Sehun couldn’t do the same when it came to where they’ll be staying, so he rented a room in a hotel while Chanyeol opted for a rather expensive apartment near the place holding his gallery.

He’d initially expected Chanyeol to rent a room at the same hotel but the other insisted on renting an apartment so he can get his painting tools just in case inspiration hits. Chanyeol tended to make a small mess whenever he painted, for some unknown reason.

Chanyeol flicked the lights on, taking his shoes off, and before he even did the same with his jacket, he went straight to a table in the corner, grabbing a colorful box on his way. He stood in front of a rather impressive cage, containing several birds of varying colors and sizes. He sprinkled the bird food on the floor of the cage and in several other spots beside the food bowl.

In the far corner of the cage, he spied the small, unique bluebird he’d stumbled upon a month prior. This bird was the source of his inspiration. And despite it being so, he never dared even once to include it in his paintings.

As soon as he and Sehun had settled in Seoul, Chanyeol had decided to take a small tour around the boisterous city, ending it in a park where he sat down and did nothing but eat ice cream and watch people milling about. A few hours later he had decided to call it a night but before he got anywhere, he had heard a very interesting sound, he couldn’t fathom what it was so he just followed it until he found the source hidden in the leaves of a big tree, in the far edge of the park, and even though walking on the grass of this area was supposedly prohibited, he couldn’t help it. He was like an enchanted man.

He kept looking for the source of the sound but never did manage to find it. He could tell it was a bird, but he had never heard any make such sounds before, and he had his fair share of park visits back at his home.

Chanyeol had kept coming back to that park, actively seeking the bird and hoping to glimpse it at some point, until one day, the bird simply fell off the tree. He knew it was the owner of the unique, melodious singing because the bird itself had looked unique. It had blue feathers for the most part, but its head had a unique colorful pattern that made it look like a crown. Its blue feathers were accentuated with a bunch of white others with unique, strange-looking patterns. Chanyeol was almost certain he had discovered a new species of birds.

He had collected the bird, taking his jacket off and gently placing the bird in it, he had then wrapped the jacket around it in a cocoon to keep it safe.

He hadn’t known how, but it had looked like the bird was too hot for it to be normal, its feet were too hot, the nares looked like they were red, even though they were too small for him to be completely sure, but what gave it away was how warm, abnormally warm, its beak was. The poor bird was affected by the heat, normally, birds don’t get fevers. As someone who had owned several birds back at his home, he had known instantaneously what to do.

He had grabbed a medium bowl; the bird wasn’t that small, after all. Filled it with cool water then he had placed the bird in it. It looked like it might have helped but its nares still looked red. Chanyeol had decided the bird was young despite its medium size. Normally, any bird would spread its wings if they were hot. It’s a mechanism birds use to balance their temperature since birds are warmer than humans and thus, get affected by heat easier.

But when the bird didn’t do anything but sit there and open its beak in a semi-pant, regardless of how bizarre that was, Chanyeol had gently grasped its wings, slowly spreading them open and away from the water.

When it had looked like the bird was fine, the next logical step for Chanyeol was to release it back into the park, where it had been living. But when it came to it, he couldn’t. The bird’s songs were so beautiful Chanyeol just wanted to keep it to himself. He loved the bird’s melodious singing so much, he wanted to wake up to it and be welcomed back into the house by it. So he had decided to keep it.

But it looked like his plan had backfired; as soon as he had placed it into a cage, it had looked like the bird went crazy. It kept flapping its wings, kept trying to break the cage, and almost succeeded several times. Then when it grew too tired of that, it started, weirdly enough, screaming at him. It wasn’t the melodious singing anymore, this was just plain screaming if birds did such a thing. It had looked like the bird was trying to talk to him. Chanyeol had thought he needed serious help if he had been serious about that thought.

Chanyeol kept trying to talk to it, knowing full well that the bird wouldn’t understand him, anyway, but still, he thought maybe hearing his voice constantly would make it get used to him and thus, calm down. When that didn’t make much of a difference, he went out, bought a bigger cage and some other bird species, since he could find any looking like this one. He’d thought maybe the bird was feeling too lonely. Although that had calmed the bird down to an extent, it had refused to sing from that point on. It would do nothing but stand in the corner of the cage and watch him silently with its dark emotionless eyes. If Chanyeol didn’t know any better, he’d think the bird was judging him from its corner of the cage.

And up until this point, a month later, Chanyeol still couldn’t get the bird to sing. He’d decided to name it Suk because it was as stubborn and hardheaded as a rock. Chanyeol constantly felt like he was going crazy. He was sure if he told anyone that when he speaks to his bird, its expressions change, he’d be placed in a hospital. But Chanyeol wasn’t crazy, he read the emotional changes on the bird’s face, he was a hundred percent sure he wasn’t imagining it.

Despite Suk not singing a single tone ever since Chanyeol placed him in a cage, he still somehow drew inspiration from the uniquely beautiful bluebird, whenever he looked at him, beautiful images jumped into his head and he would immediately go draft them so they wouldn’t get lost in the recesses of his mind.

Chanyeol occasionally went online to search for the origins of this bird, but no matter how hard he tried, he never managed to find any bird that looked even remotely close to his. He was certain he had discovered a new species of birds. But wasn’t willing to give Suk up for any kind of fame that would come from reporting his discovery.

“Good evening, Suk.” He called his bird who immediately turned around to look at him, he could have sworn that Suk then rolled his eyes. But birds don’t roll their eyes. They don’t. “I hope you like the new food I got you. They said it was imported and that it’s excellent quality.” He continued, completely ignoring the things he thinks he sees the bird doing that couldn’t be possible. But then the bird just turned around and gave him its back again. Was Suk giving him a cold shoulder?

‘Snap out of it Chanyeol, birds don’t give cold shoulders.’ He thought to himself.

“Okay…” He said awkwardly, clearing his throat, he walked to the other side of the cage so that he’d be facing the bird once again. “Hey there.” He smiled, inserting a finger into the cage to try and touch Suk’s feathers, he could have sworn Suk raised an eyebrow (do birds even have eyebrows?) at the finger before it pecked it harshly. Chanyeol yelped and jumped back shaking his finger vigorously as though he wanted to rid it of the pain. Luckily, Suk didn’t peck him hard enough to draw blood. Though it definitely hurt.

Taking his eyes off his injured finger, Chanyeol looked up at Suk only to find the latter had turned his back to him again. Chanyeol rubbed the back of his head confusedly then walked away, deciding to go for a shower and then sleep this bizarre situation off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe it will be a three-shot. Sue me. Or kill me whichever works best. *sigh*
> 
> Anywho. 
> 
> The last part is still on time by Chanyeol's birthday on the 27th of November. Hopefully.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment, I promise I don't bite but I'd really love to hear all of your opinions!


End file.
